Red
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Christopher Johnson loves the colour red. A short drabble. Please R and R.
1. Red

**Ngoc Chau does not own D9  
Yes, I have written another D9 fanfic. Please read it.  
This is just a drabble to satisfy my own self curiosity as to why Christopher likes red, hence the red vest.... and it just turned into something naughty. If I get enough reviews or attention on this, I might turn it into a lemon. Who knows.**

**You know what's so strange now? I can't help but write my fanfics in present tense other than past tense. I just find that descriptions flow so much easier in present tense and that the movie District 9 was so vivid, that I can't help but imagine that it was real! If you don't like my fanfics in present tense, please tell me and I'll put it back to past-tense. **

* * *

Christopher was a man who was fond of red.  
It was hard to determine when the strange fascination for red came or where it originated from. All that there was to it was that he loved red. Even he himself couldn't explain the attraction to the colour.

First off, it is a colour that reminds him of death. It was the only colour who could remember when the idea of his mother planet came to mind; the red sores, the scabbing, the people he was forced to leave behind on the death-soaked planet. Even on the evacuation ship with the dimming lights, red was a colour that appeared in his most vivid nightmares; forms of the dead coming from inky red ponds and their bodies black as fathomless space. It was one colour that reminded him of pain and the self-mutiliation that he forced upon himself to live.

But coming to the small dry planet of Earth, his opinions on the colour changed drastically.

It was in the hospital room that he saw the colour for the second time; painting the skies. His doctor, Chun-Fen, had stood beside his bed side as the both of them stared out the little square window. "I thought that I had been exiled when I first saw this damned dusty place." she had told him.  
He could only click quizzingly to what she was saying.  
"I only saw yellow all day and it drove me mad. It was only one day when I had enough of that yellow and left my office that I saw something else. I saw the skies above that golden scene." He understood her. When she had caught him staring out the window, she sighed and watched with him, the bright orange sun setting over city tops, houses, and dunes. The red mixing with the skies was something he had never seen before. On the mother planet, the skies were always blue or indigo; almost like water.  
"I fell in love with the city and I thought... perhaps I could be happy here."

_"We're the same."_ he had said to her. _"We both fell in love with the same thing."_  
Then a faraway look would grow on her face.

Although happy the memory of red was in that thought, it could've been from the new taste of cow blood.

Beef was entirely different from Kleids or Barrots or Fingu; the texture of it was softer and juicier. At first he was hesitant to partake of a strange alien animal that had 4 stomachs! Unheard of! And it looked like a big mess; all hacked up with its limbs sprawled everywhere, the strips of red, white, and pink lined against the large over-sized bones. However, the smell of it wafting in the mid-day sun and how shiny it looked tempted him to be brave. Plus the others were eating it and they looked satisfied.  
He remembered sinking his sharp teeth into the squishy piece of beef, the bones of it cracking under his talons as he held it. The juice of it ran down his chin and mandibles as he drank and chew. It practically melted in his mouth and he swallowed it whole. It slipped down his throat and filled his stomachs with a cool feeling. The red liquid was warm and cool at the same time, spilling over and between his sandy tongue.

Perhaps it was the one thing that stood out at the time in a whole laundry of white that tempted him to steal it for himself. The shiny red was so different and as a scientist, he had always been interested in the different.

Before long, a heightened sensation would travel to his loins as he remembered another form that red came in; in something that human women always wore called lingerie. Seeing the tiny hint of red peek out from under clothing, contrasting to the hairless and smooth human skin would set his pits on fire. The intricate patterns of the red thread was put in a style called lace.  
He loved seeing it; stealing a glance of it curving upwards to accomadate the bends and contours of the delicate human bodies. Their kind was not built for vanity, moreso for function and strength.  
He remembered catching an eyeful of it the day that he had to get his shots. One of the nurses, wearing white and a low cut shirt, bent low over his knees and checked his head and eyes for any sort of side-effects or something. He couldn't help but draw his eyes to the dark shadowed crevass between her chest and he caught the colour. It was only in shamed embarrassment one day that he found out all women wore bras and red was a 'kinky' and popular choice.

For a while after that, he would always let his golden eyes wander up and down the form of a human female, pondering if that wonderful colour lurked beneathe their tops, their dresses, their forms. It wasn't just the colour that made peeping a victorious conquest. It was because he knew tha it was something women kept hidden away and showed only to their lovers -their mates. He felt as though he was domineering and had taken a precious thing from them without them even knowing. It was excitement that it was taboo to see it and yet, he could still see it so clearly. He remembered having his thoughts confirmed on the wonderous colour as he found a magazine in the trash that held a whole assortment of women with their scantily clad forms in red. He recalled how excited and how much his member was throbbing at the sight.

Then he remembers his mate wearing it for him. He wore the colour daily and she knew how much he loved it.  
When he had begged her to do it, she willingly obliged, although she didn't really believe in wearing womanly supports. She didn't have the breasts for it. But seeing her wearing the little thing with the lace enveloping her form. He went crazy, but still held himself back. he would wait to savour in the sight before ravishing upon her.  
Slowly, she would walk to him and wrap her dark limbs around him.  
Then -as much as he absolutely loved the colour- he would force himself to slip it off her form to have at her completely -nothing between him and her and....

That was why he loved red.

* * *

**This whole thing just turned naughty and naughtier.**

**And that's it. Please check out my other D9 fanfics. **

**Please review.**

**If you have any other questions about anything please leave it in your review and I will get back to you asap. Also, I am taking requests for D9 fanfiction.**


	2. Update!

**Ngoc Chau does not own District 9.**

**As all of you have suggested for me to add on to Red. I found that I couldn't really because it was just a drabble about why Christopher likes red. I mean, he's the only one in D9 that wears such a brught colour like that while the rest of them just wears rags and darker things. Plus, red is a fav colour of mine and I thought to connect it to Christopher. **

**Anyway, this fanfic is done!!! **

**There's not going to be another chapter added to this one because if I did, it would probably have to be called Yellow or Green. I'd have to write about Christopher's friend whom you saw in the film in the beginning or the mute woman in my fanfic Species.**

**That would be pointless!**

**Although, don't be sad. I've written a sort of companion to Red. It's called Nocturnal Emissions.**

**Please check it out in the D9 archieves or on my profile. **

**Sorry, but at least I gave back a fanfic.**


End file.
